Zones
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are in a relationship, but they have yet to have had sex. Part of the reason for this is because Sherlock is a perfectionist. He decides to do some research and takes it upon himself to discover Molly's erogenous zones.


Zones

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes loved mysteries. He loved having puzzles that needed to be solved. And when it came to Molly Hooper, there were a multitude of puzzles and mysteries for him to decipher.<p>

Ever since they had entered into a relationship (six months, nine days, and twelve hours), they had yet to consummate it. Sherlock was well aware that Molly was quite willing to do so, but that she was also patient and didn't want to force Sherlock into doing anything that he wasn't as of yet, comfortable with. Sex didn't alarm him. Not at all. He wasn't a virgin, and neither was he inexperienced, he just hadn't previously found it all that satisfying. And thus hadn't continued to pursue it.

But he knew that with Molly this wouldn't be the case. She had once told him that she and Tom had been having 'quite a lot of sex.' Although he was certain that this was slightly a bit more implied than was actually true, he knew that she would like to be able to say the same about them. Women were a bit strange like that.

It wasn't that he didn't want to; they had actually gotten rather close to it a few times. The thing was he was a perfectionist. Yes, that was it; he wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to make sure that she was fully satisfied and made well aware of how much he loved her, and loved her body. Research is what he needed. He needed to do research.

John stopped by to check on him (Sherlock had been oddly quiet as of late – no texts in the middle of the night, or calls to join him on a case), he found him curled up in his chair with several piles of women's magazine's surrounding him, and a magazine in his hands.

John's mouth dropped open, then closed, then opened, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Research." Sherlock deadpanned, not looking up from the magazine.

"For a case?"

"Mmmm … nooooo… not exactly."

John eyed him suspiciously for a moment then realization hit him, "Oh. Ohhhh oh oh!"

Sherlock at last looked away from the magazine, "Surely one 'oh' would have sufficed!"

John merely shrugged, "Learning anything good?"

Sherlock returned to the magazine, "Somewhat."

"That's a favourite of Mary's," John noted, nodding at the magazine Sherlock was holding, "We've both gained some valuable information from that." He kept his gaze far away from Sherlock, not exactly wanting to think of him and sex in the same sentence. That was too strange of a mental image. He cleared his throat, "Does uhh … Molly know about this?"

"No."

"Ahh … surprising her then?"

"Yes."

"Good luck mate, I'm sure you both will enjoy it."

* * *

><p>Come to Baker Street after your shift. – SH<p>

Please. – SH

Molly smiled to herself as she read Sherlock's texts. She sent off a quick reply then returned to work, assuming that he probably wanted her help with an experiment. Three hours later her shift was over and she got into a cab and made her way to Baker Street. After letting herself in (he had given her a key some time ago) she hurried up the stairs and into 221B.

She froze in her movements, taking note of the fact that there were a multitude of candles lit about the room. Suddenly Sherlock appeared out of nowhere.

"What's all this?" She asked him.

Instead of replying he helped her out of her coat and removed her scarf. Once he hung them up he returned to standing before her.

"I think that it's time we consummate our relationship … don't you?" He declared.

Molly swallowed, "I uhh … only if it's what you want."

He nodded and leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers, "It is." He murmured against her lips.

She took a hold of his shirt and pulled him close up against her, kissing him deeply. He pressed her up against the door, letting her feel exactly how much he wanted her.

"Bedroom." He stated, hoarsely.

She nodded and he stepped away from her, taking his hand in his. But when he moved to make his way down the hall she stopped him.

"The candles! You can't leave them burning!"

He huffed in annoyance, "They're fine! They'll just burn out before they burn down the flat."

"No Sherlock. I don't feel comfortable leaving them lit."

He unwillingly released her hand, and she walked over and blew each one of them out. Unbeknownst to her, she was giving him quite a delectable view of her arse. When she returned to his side he pulled her flush up against him and kissed her once more, before hurrying her towards the bedroom.

Once the door was shut behind them he released her so that they could catch their breath. She took note that there were more lit candles, casting a soft glow about the room.

"Researching?" She questioned, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"Yes."

They became silent as they kissed again. Both sets of hands began to wander, unbuttoning and unzipping until they were unclothed. They had yet to be entirely naked before each other, and Molly couldn't help but be slightly self-conscious. The admiring look that Sherlock was giving her quickly quelled her fears.

He nudged her towards the bed and after giving her another kiss he whispered into her ear, "Lie down, on your stomach."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Experiment."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Pleasure experiment." He quickly added, "Erogenous zones. I want to discover your erogenous zones."

"Ohhh …" She lifted up her arms and placed them about his shoulders, "Fair enough."

She was standing so close that her breasts were brushing up against his chest. The sensation was so distracting that he nearly chose to forgo the experiment and have her right then and there.

"Please?"

Good Lord, it sounded as if he was begging.

She smiled up at him then did as he asked. She got up onto the bed, and turned her back to him before laying her head down upon the pillow, stretching her legs out behind her as she laid down upon her stomach, placing her arse on perfectly display for him. What a glorious view it was. He took in a few steadying breaths before climbing up onto the bed. He slid himself up alongside of her. She was looking in the opposite direction. He splayed his hand out on her upper back, and she shuddered slightly beneath his touch.

"Shall I begin?" He asked her softly.

She gave a wordless nod.

**Ears**

Ever so slowly he leaned forward and brushed the tip of his nose along the shell of her ear. He allowed his warm breath to ghost over her skin, feeling a slight shiver course through her body, where his hand still rested on her back. Dipping his head down further, he took her earlobe between his teeth and gave it a gentle nibble. Her quick intake of breath was enough to let him know that this was a _yes_; he had hit upon one of her zones.

Pushing himself up from the mattress he hovered over her, cursing softly as the tip of his cock brushed against the cleft of her arse. Another sharp intake of breath from her. Dropping down onto her other side, where she was now facing him, their eyes met. Her pupils were already fully dilated, almost entirely black. She thought he was moving forward to kiss her, but no. He brought his mouth to her ear, and repeated the same ministrations. Her breathing had already started to grow heavier. Her eyes dropping closed.

**Nape**

Lifting himself up once more, he made certain to keep his body well away from hers as he hovered over her again. With one of his hands he brushed away her hair from her neck; it was still pulled back in an elastic band. He would have preferred for her to be wearing it down, but for the moment he let it be. Once her neck was laid bare for him he dipped forward and lightly brushed his lips directly across her nape.

"Ohhh."

Another _yes_.

He trailed his lips along her hair line before slipping out his tongue and dragging it across her skin.

"Mmmm."

He massaged at her nape with his mouth, catching faint hints of the lotion she had put on that morning. With a final brush of his nose along the length of her neck he shifted himself downwards.

He splayed out his hands, muttering softly to himself as he moved them over her muscles, "Trapezius, Deltoid" he dragged his hands further downwards, "Teres Minor, Teres Major," stopping briefly to knead her, "Latissimus Dorsi, Thoracolumbar Fascia."

She was moaning softly, clearly enjoying the massage he was giving her. He hit a couple of knots, making sure to work them out before continuing down towards his next destination.

**Gluteus Maximus**

Molly let out a slight hiss when he gave her arse a tender slap. She then pushed her face into the pillow and giggled. He cupped each cheek in his hand and gave them a tender squeeze. Her skin was so soft, pale, and supple. He kneaded her with his fingertips, catching onto the moan that she let out into the pillow. He had been certain that this would be a _yes_, and he had been right. Of course.

Releasing her from his hands he gave each cheek a slight nibble with his teeth. She giggled again. He returned his hands to her, running them up and over the curves of her bum. It would have been so easy for him to spread her apart, allow him to see how wet he knew that she already was for him, and delve his tongue in between her folds. But he didn't. There were more zones he needed to discover. With a final nip of his teeth he slid further down her body.

**Back of the knee**

He would have paid a bit more attention to the backs of her thighs, but there was a particular area that he wanted to reach. He placed one hand on the back of her knee, right where it would crease, while dragging his tongue across the other. Yet again, her noises were assurance enough. He nuzzled her, teasing at her other one with his fingertips, before switching over. She giggled again, twitching slightly when he touched her with his fingers.

"Sensitive." He murmured into her skin.

"Mhmmm."

He tickled her again and she shrieked. He chuckled into her skin, placing a final kiss before sitting up.

"Roll over." He murmured to her after giving her body a final one over; committing to memory the image of her laid out before him so willingly. She did as he asked, coming to rest on her back. He leaned down and kissed her. She sighed happily into his mouth. He was pleased to know that she was enjoying herself. He separated their mouths and slid his downwards, over her throat, stopping to suckle at her clavicle ever so slightly before shifting his body so that he was hovering over her once more.

**Breasts**

He had once told her that she was trying to compensate for her lack of breasts. Not so, not so at all. He did not think that now, not after seeing them on full display for him. He found them quite pleasing, and perfectly sized.

As soon as he cupped one in his hand and placed his mouth on the other, her soft moans were evidence enough that this was a _yes. _He took his time, making certain to lavish attention upon each of her breasts equally.

He suckled at her dusty pink nipples until they both became stiffened peaks. While his mouth was on one, his fingers were gently stroking and pinching the other. He circled the outline of her areolas with his tongue, nipping ever so slightly with his teeth. He then moved to the tender underside, alternating between nibbling, suckling and nuzzling her there and massaging her with his fingertips. He gave each nipple a final suck before moving downwards over her ribs, her stomach.

The soft mound of curls was so inviting to him. He struggled to push himself up, away from her beckoning center. A disappointed whimper came from her. Ignoring her noises he pushed himself down to the bottom of the bed.

**Feet**

Her disappointment turned into a giggle as his mouth trailed along the top of her foot, slipping downwards towards her toes. His fingertips ghosted along the bottom of her heel, crossing over her arch. She giggled again, her foot jerking slightly.

"Ticklish?" He questioned, looking up, his eyes meeting hers.

She nodded.

"Hmm … _nope_." He popped the p, as always, and placed another kiss upon the top of her foot before placing it back down upon the mattress.

**Inner Thighs**

He now began to slide upwards, spreading her legs apart. Her breath hitched as he kneeled between her calves. He locked his eyes on hers as he dropped his mouth down to her inner thigh.

"Ohh…"

A successful, _yes._

He alternated between sucking, licking and stroking her skin with his fingertips, before moving over to her other thigh. He dropped his gaze, allowing it to land upon the apex between her legs. Her folds were glistening now, parted, allowing him to see her in full. His cock gave an agreeable twitch. The sight of her, made so aroused by him was rather pleasing. Distracting her with the tiniest of nibbles he slid his hand up and delved two fingers into her welcoming core.

**Grafenberg-Spot**

The gasp she let out as he curled his fingers inside of her, pressing against her upper wall, sent a thrill down his spine and directly into his aching cock.

"Oh God!" She moaned, gripping at the bed sheets, her knees rising slightly as he continued to stroke her there.

Deciding to go for two zones this time, he moved his head up and wrapped his lips around her clit.

"Fuck!" She cried out.

Her hips rolled upwards as he continued to work his fingers inside of her, lapping at her clit with his tongue. These two zones were a most definite, _yes_. A wild moan erupted from her throat as her body shuddered beneath him before collapsing down upon the mattress. He glanced up at her, pulling his mouth away and slipping his fingers out. She was breathing heavily, her body beautifully flushed. He sucked his fingers clean, amazed by how much he enjoyed the way she tasted.

**Completion**

For a few moments neither spoke a word. He hadn't moved from his spot, not wanting to distract her from recovering from her orgasm. It clearly had been quite - what had that ridiculous woman in the magazine called it? – mind shattering. Molly at last opened her eyes and peered down at him.

"Are you done with your experiment, or is there more?"

Sherlock finally moved himself upwards, stretching himself out beside her, "Well … I think I've filed away enough data about your erogenous zones to be able to pleasure you again …"

She pushed herself up slightly, "That's not exactly what I mean Sherlock …"

"Oh?"

Her gaze dropped downwards and she slipped her hand forward and placed it gently on his fully-hardened cock. That felt perhaps a bit too good. She wrapped her hand entirely around him, giving an all-too gentle squeeze. His eyes dropped closed.

"Is this all you wanted to do tonight, or … is there more?"

"More." He croaked out.

Her soft laugh forced him to open his eyes. She was gazing at him through her eyelashes. She snuck out her thumb and brushed it across the head of his cock.

"Shall I return the favor or do you … want to get on with it?"

"Get on with it? That's a horrible choice of words."

She shrugged, "Do you want to shag me or not?"

He pressed his mouth to her own and kissed her deeply, "I'd prefer the term, make love. And yes, I do want to make love to you."

Ever so slowly he eased her down onto her back, and positioned himself over her. Her hand was still around his cock and she gave him a few pumps. He couldn't hold back a groan, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled up at him.

They had long ago had a discussion about condoms and if they were clean or not. She had a birth control implant, and he was glad of this. He didn't want to wear a condom if he didn't have to, wanting to feel her in entirety.

"I need you inside me Sherlock." She spread her legs further apart; his cock was hovering directly above her wet entrance. She tilted her head slightly, so that she could move her mouth to his ear, "I ache for you." She whispered to him.

With that said she released his cock and he slid into her in one swift stroke. She hissed slightly as he filled her entirely with his girth. His eyes widened in shock, not having quite expected her to feel so incredible around him. _Quite a lot of sex indeed. _He was certain he would never grow bored of the sensation of her tightness surrounding his cock.

"God Molly, you feel so …" His sentence was cut off with a moan as she rolled her hips, pressing them up against his.

He kissed her as he began to move, groaning into her mouth when she lifted up her legs and hooked them around his waist so that he penetrated into her deeper.

The room became filled with sounds of flesh upon flesh, their ragged breathing and their moans as he continued to thrust inside of her. His mind had grown deliciously mute; all he could focus on was her body beneath him, and her sweet wetness sheathing his cock every time that he entered her.

"Fuck! Oh, you feel so good Sherlock! Oh God, I'm so close!" She whimpered.

He moved his hand down between their joined bodies and swirled his fingertips over her clit. She cried out and became beautifully undone beneath him. With one final thrust he came as well, emptying himself inside of her. His body grew still. He shuddered slightly with the effort to hold himself up so that he didn't collapse on top of her.

She gave him a gentle nudge and he fell to the mattress, pulling her with him onto her side, their bodies still joined. She lowered her leg slightly, pressing her forehead against his. Neither one of them were able to form words yet. After a few moments of catching their breath he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Are you all right, like this?" He asked her, taking note that he was laying on top of her other leg.

She nodded, "For right now, I am." She kissed him again.

He slipped his arm about her waist and pressed her closer up against him. She hummed against his mouth in contentment.

"Good experiment." She murmured, when they parted for air.

He chuckled, "I think we may need to try it out a few more times, gather some more data."

She hummed again, resting her head against his shoulder, "Yes. I need to discover your erogenous zones."

"Oh … I hadn't thought of that."

She let out a quiet laugh before pressing her mouth to his skin. At the sound of his moan, she laughed again, "I think I may have found one already." She nipped at his skin with her teeth and he let out a low growl.

"Save that for later." He hissed.

She chortled this time, "Yes. Perhaps so. Rest, now would be good." She lay her head back down onto his shoulder, "We have plenty of time for all of that."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**It's safe to say that I enjoyed writing this a bit to much ... hehe :D**

**Please leave a review, I love them so! **


End file.
